memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Votes for approval of supplemental images
Al-Rashid.jpg : Presidential Transport, President of the United Federation of Planets.]] VOTES *'Yes' --Sci 00:40 2 June 2006 UTC *'Yes' --The Doctor 06:51, 14 October 2006 (UTC) *'Yes' --Julianbaischir 15:30, 14 October 2006 (UTC) DISCUSSION I created this image of the al-Rashid, one of the three presidential shuttles established in ''Articles of the Federation'', by taking a jpg of the Enterprise-E shuttle from Star Trek: Insurrection and a jpg of Admiral Janeway's shuttle from "Endgame" and using MS Paint (I am primitive, I know) to transfer the Federation emblem and individual letters from the Janeway shuttle to the Enterprise shuttle. Anyone mind this image? -- Sci 00:42 2 June 2006 UTC :Yes. It looks different enough, but still within the Starfleet design aesthetic as we've seen it thus far.--Julianbaischir 15:30, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Vanguard emblem and Katie Sackoff as Vale Two images have come up recently on the Trek BBS that I thought we should consider using, pending permission of the artists of course. The Vanguard emblem was created by Vanguard series editor Marco Palmieriand refined by designer Masao Okazaki, and can be seen here... This Katee Sackoff as Christine Vale pic was created by a TrekBBS user named Starfury and can be seen here... I like this one, especially given our community's previous, unsuccessful efforts at a Vale image. We can vote while I try to obtain creator permission. :Yes on the Vanguard emblem, as it was created by the same two people responsible for the design of Starbase 47 and the USS Sagitarrius. :No on Vale, as it is an unlicensed piece of fanwork, and also because it uses the image of a real-life person who has no actual connection to Trek. --Seventy 01:55, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::Then what about our image of President Eisenhower as Min Zife? We don't disallow images just because they are fanwork if they are good work. This forum was created to separate the good from the bad. Many of the authors who have written Vale have stated on the Trek BBS that Sackoff would be the perfect choice for Vale. --Turtletrekker 02:12, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :::Then what about our image of President Eisenhower as Min Zife? -- Uh... what about it? I voted against that abomination, too, and would love nothing more than to see it deleted ASAP. So, what is your point? --Seventy 04:41, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Then maybe we should vote on the Zife image again because including one but not the other is hypocrisy of massive Memory Alpha proportions. It's an artists interpretation, and this wiki used to be flexable enough to include them. Sadly this wiki is resembling the ridiculously ridgid MA more each and every day which can only serve to this wiki's detriment. Stuff like this is the reason I don't go to MA and may soon be the reason I abandon this place as well. --Turtletrekker 14:45, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes, to the Vanguard image, but no to Sackhoff. I would rather wait to see Vale on a Titan cover (it'll happen sometime), but since Sackhoff is "endorsed" by Marco and the others, I could accept it. However, I don't feel this image cuts it. If we want a Sackhoff-as-Vale image, I can design one specifically for the wiki, using a real-screencap uniform, rather than that Poser-created body. Just say the word. --TimPendragon 06:36, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes to the Vanguard insignia since it originated from the creators of the concept. No on Sackhoff as Christine Vale as the image currently exists. I think we can do better than a photo head on a CGI body. That said, I'm not thrilled with the idea of using Sackhoff's likeness. At first glance, the image looked like Starbuck in a Starfleet uniform whereas the Min Zife image did not immediately ring out and scream Dwight Eisenhower to me. Perhaps that's the caveat of makeup. Were Vale a Tellarite, I doubt we'd be having this discussion. I know Marco et al. have all said Sackhoff would be a perfect choice for Christine Vale, but there has to be someone else who fits the bill and isn't the star of another popular sci-fi show.--Julianbaischir 15:21, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Vanguard Emblem *'Yes' --Turtletrekker 01:34, 14 October 2006 (UTC) *'Yes' --Seventy 01:55, 14 October 2006 (UTC) *'Yes' --TimPendragon 06:36, 14 October 2006 (UTC) *'Yes' --The Doctor 06:46, 14 October 2006 (UTC) *'Yes' --Julianbaischir 14:55, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Katie Sackoff as Vale *'Yes' --Turtletrekker 01:34, 14 October 2006 (UTC) *'No' --Seventy 01:55, 14 October 2006 (UTC) *'No' --TimPendragon 06:36, 14 October 2006 (UTC) *'No' --The Doctor 06:46, 14 October 2006 (UTC) *'No' --Julianbaischir 14:55, 14 October 2006 (UTC)